


I Won't Hold Back Anything and I’ll Walk Away a Fool or a King

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body fit so perfectly on his, beside his, and underneath his.  Hand in glove was an obnoxious cliché but it was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Hold Back Anything and I’ll Walk Away a Fool or a King

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet writing meme and [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** ’s prompt of **R is for reasons**. The title comes from the Billy Joel song, _A Matter of Trust_ , which is a song for this pairing.

Dave looked up from his laptop where he’d been typing furiously for God knows how long. Thunder rumbled in the sky, he could hear the rain falling. Where was Erin? How long had he been sitting at the computer? The clock said 11:42pm…he couldn’t believe it. That meant he’d been staring at that screen for at least 5 hours. Turning the computer off, Dave knew it was time to focus on something else.

He left Quantico early tonight but Erin didn’t show up at his place until almost eight. She declined dinner; just made herself a drink. Dave tried to talk with her but she told him that she was tired. It had been a long day and Erin just wanted it to be over. She knew Dave probably wanted to work on his story so she would just spend some time alone. Alone turned into nearly four hours and now he was looking for her.

The bedroom was empty and she wasn’t taking a bath. She wasn’t in the kitchen making a snack of ice cream, Wheat Thins and brie, or mini-muffins. Music wasn’t playing in the den like it would when she wanted to come down from a long day. The house was silent; Dave could hear himself breathing as he looked for her.

There was more thunder and it made him pause. Had she gone home? No, she would’ve told him that she was leaving. She wouldn’t have left. They liked spending nights together, even when their evenings were separate.

Dave saw the smoke filter from the partially open sliding glass that led to his side deck. It was dark, late, stormy, and she was out there alone. He took a deep breath, making his way out there. Erin exhaled when he finally slipped his arms around her waist. Dave brushed her long, blonde hair aside and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

Then he did the same on her shoulder. She’d found time to change from her typical Strauss outfit of blue business skirt and blazer with black ribbed sweater into grey tights and a comfy, oversized tee shirt. Dave wondered how many Marlboro Milds she’d had tonight. When she was stressed, Erin fell back on her vices. Didn’t everyone do the same?

“What's the matter, baby?” he asked. still holding on to her.

“Nothing.” Her voice sounded vacant, distant.

“You said earlier that you had a long day.”

“I really did…I'm glad its over.” She leaned more into him, relaxing her body against his. Erin loved when Dave was close.

“I'm sorry I was so preoccupied with other things tonight. I should've given you my time.”

“It’s alright, David; really. What are you working on anyway? It had you very focused…I hope it’s the novel.”

“I want to talk about you; I know something’s wrong. If you don’t want to talk about it then just tell me the first thing that pops into your head. We’ll go from there.”

Erin took a deep breath, exhaled, and finished off her cigarette. She thought about lighting another but had already smoked three. That was much more than was normal for Erin. If she had to choose between chain smoking and drinking a little too much wine, she would choose wine. Unfortunately the cigarettes were right beside her and the wine was in the den. Oh well, one more wouldn’t kill her. Knock on wood and cross your fingers.

“I cannot pull my cock out of my pants and piss farther than everyone else.” Erin said, lighting what she knew was the last one.

“Well isn’t it a good thing I don’t love you for your cock?” Dave replied. “What happened, baby; which one of them pulled out the measuring stick today?”

“Sometimes I have to fight every man in the room. I can't cry or show weakness. I must never scream too loud or twirl my hair. Anything that gives an indication that I'm the fairer sex trying to get over on a roomful of testosterone is off-limits.

“I wouldn’t try that crap anyway; I hate that crap. And as much as I love Kirk, he never defends me…he makes me defend myself. That’s always been his lesson, David, if you want it then make me believe. He’ll back me up until the cows come home but I have to fight a pretty bloody battle to get to that place.”

“You can stand on your own though. I'm sure Kirk can't take credit for all of it but he can take credit for that part.”

“What part?” Erin asked.

“You straighten your back, get in there, and fight till the end. What did you need for us this time…staplers, jet fuel, perhaps iPads?”

“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “I actually want to forget all about this day and most of this night. And to add insult to injury I think I have heartburn.”

“Stop smoking.” Dave took the cigarette from her fingers and plucked it out into the rainy night. He turned Erin in his arms, softly kissing her lips. He should've done that more tonight. Holding her close, Dave realized he hadn't hugged her since this morning and that was a sin. She obviously needed a little attention and all he’d been doing was focusing on his “stuff”. Sometimes it was no wonder he was thrice divorced…he just didn’t pay enough attention. “You want to forget about it, I’ll take you inside and we’ll do just that.”

“I wanted to pull you away from the computer.” Erin held him tighter. “But I didn’t want to be that woman.”

“I love whatever woman you choose to be.” Dave took her in the house, locking up behind him. He walked right past the closed laptop and headed to the bedroom.

Erin closed the door before crawling into bed. Mudgie was taking up most of Dave’s side; some gentle nudging moved him down to the bottom. She seemed to relax as soon as she was in his arms. Dave held her tight, kissing her forehead.

Stress was certainly a part of the job but she never wanted to feel stressed when she was with him. She wanted to feel loved. She wanted to be desired and cared for. She wanted to laugh, giggle, or moan. Why was she thinking about all the bad stuff when they were together?

“Thank you.” Erin whispered.

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Just being here tonight.”

“I wasn’t here like I should've been but I plan to make up for that now.” Dave replied.

“There's nothing to make up for…this is perfect. I get to start and end the day in your arms. Not bad for a pencil pusher.”

“I hate when you call yourself that.”

“You call me that.”

“But when I do it its more endearing.” Dave said.

“Oh really?” Erin sat up in his arms, arching her eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm, because I love you.”

“You are so cute.” She kissed his nose. “Tell me why you love me.”

“Because you smell good.” Dave replied, pulling her body against his again. He loved that feeling when they were together in the physical sense. Her body fit so perfectly on his, beside his, and underneath his. Hand in glove was an obnoxious cliché but it was true.

“I love you because you're smart as hell, and you're sexy. I love the way you pin your hair up in the morning. I love the way you have to have a cup of coffee before meaningful conversation and usually a cigarette to come down from long days. I love that you still wear stockings…damn I love that you still wear stockings.”

“I'm an old-fashioned gal.”

“You're a dame, 100% pure dame. You can be badass whenever you want to be but there is this sweet center to you that only certain people can see. I love the way you laugh when you're happy. I love the way you shout when you're pissed. I love that you curl up to sleep sometimes, particularly when it’s cold outside. I could go on all day.”

“Keep going.” Erin replied.

“I love the way your body responds to my touch.” Dave said. “I love your casual clothes. I love your erotic novels in the nightstand drawer. I really love that you're usually horny in the mornings.”

“David!” she covered his mouth and laughed.

“What? Sexual compatibility is just as important as all the rest of it. In the beginning that may have been all we thought we had.”

“We were wrong.” Erin caressed his face and kissed him.

“Sometimes being wrong is tolerable. It’s more so when you're kissing me. But back to why I love you…I love that my dog has stolen your heart. I love…”

“I never get to tell you why I love you.” she replied. “You kinda steal all the thunder on that front.”

“Oh no baby, you want the stage.” Dave laughed. “Take the stage…I pass it off to you. Inquiring minds want to know.”

“I prefer to show you.” Erin straddled him, hugging him tight. “Hearing those words is always amazing but actions speak louder than words.”

“Did you just want me to shut up so that you could ravage my body?”

“Well…” she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know all you have to do is say so. Everything gets brushed aside when you start talking about getting naked, ravaging, and things like that. In fact you don’t have to talk at all; just start taking off clothes. I’ll get the message. I can be a smart guy sometimes.”

“I love you, David Rossi.” She held onto his face and kissed him.

“I love you too, baby.”

“Being with you makes all the crap that happened today obsolete. Its only gonna be good from now on.”

Dave flipped them on the mattress, loving the happy squeal from Erin’s diaphragm when she went from being on top to being underneath him. He undressed her slowly. He lingered, kissed, licked, nibbled, and stroked. When Dave was just as naked as she was, he threw the covers over them.

“It’s getting ready to be soooo good.” He whispered in her ear.

Erin smiled, surrendering to his every whim and hers too. It was the perfect way to end a day, whether it had been the best or the worst. Dave just always knew what to do…he knew her. There were probably a million reasons she could say they were together. Some would fade over space and time. But being with someone who knew her, warts, kinks, giggles, and all, was a comfort Erin got nowhere but in his arms.

***

  



End file.
